Love After Slurpee's
by Roman'sGayLover
Summary: Stupid title. Rey and Ignacio  Sin Cara  pick up some Slurpee's after Monday Night Raw. Slash! Don't like, don't read. Thanks for reading and reviewing. This one if for you Bill.


**This is for you Bill.**

**6/20/2011 11:10 PM**

Raw just ended. I won my match against CM Punk. My boyfriend of two months Ignacio (known to the WWE Universe as Sin Cara) didn't have a match tonight, so after I shower and get dressed, Ignacio and I head out to the parking lot. In the two months Ignacio and I have been together, I managed to teach him how to speak English fluently, and I taught him how to do the 619; but he refuses to use it in a match.

"Where do you want to go for dinner?" Ignacio asks me.

"Ah…can we go to La Tapatia?" I ask.

"Sure." He says. After throwing our bags into the trunk of the rental car, we get into the car and head to La Tapatia.

A few minutes later, we arrive at the restaurant and we head inside. After ordering our food, we pay, get our number, and sit down at a table.

"Can we go to 7-11 after dinner?" Ignacio asks.

"Sure, why?" I ask.

"I want to try one of those Slurpee things you keep telling me about." He says.

"Ok." I say.

After we finish eating dinner, we head to 7-11, buy a couple of Slurpee's and then head back to the hotel. I slide my key into the slot, and once the light turns the green, I open the door and we walk into the room. We put our bags down by the bed and then we sit down on the bed and turn the TV on. I got an Orange Slurpee and Ignacio got blue raspberry mixed with mountain dew.

"I absolutely love this Slurpee thing. I can't believe I have never had one before." He says.

"They're pretty good hah? I had my first Slurpee in 1996." I say.

"You…you have some Slurpee on your lip." He says. I lick my lips.

"It's still there. Here, let me help." Ignacio says as he sets his Slurpee down, leans in, and licks my lip. _Oh god. _He runs his tongue over my lip again, and I let out a groan. I set my Slurpee down, and we start kissing and he runs his tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant him access. I can feel myself getting hard. Ignacio and I haven't had sex yet, so I pull away.

"What's wrong?" Ignacio asks.

"I…I was getting hard." I mumble.

"So was I. We…we don't have to have sex tonight. We…we can just cuddle or something." He says.

"I…I want to have sex with you; but I don't want to have sex unless you want to." I say.

"I want to." He says.

"Ok." I say as I lean in and we start kissing again. I run my tongue over his bottom lip and his mouth opens to grant me access. A couple of minutes later, I pull away and gently push on Ignacio's shoulder and he gets the hint and lies down. I straddle him and we start kissing again. I pull away and start undoing the buttons on Ignacio's shirt. Once I get the buttons undone, Ignacio sits up so I can pull his shirt off, and once I get it removed, he lies back down and we resume kissing. I pull away and start kissing my way down his body. I run my tongue over his right nipple and he moans. I kiss both of his nipples and make my way down to his belly button. I give it a kiss and I pull away so I can start removing his pants. I undo the button and the fly and he lifts his hips and I pull down his pants and boxers and he kicks them off of the bed.

"Oh god baby. You are so beautiful." I say as I get off of the bed. I pull down my pants and boxers and my hard cock springs free from its confines. I walk over to my bag and open the side pocket. I take out a condom (I bought them three months ago) and a tube of lube and I walk over to the bed and crawl over to Ignacio. Ignacio spreads his legs to give me access to his tight hole. I open the lube and pour some onto my fingers. I insert a finger into his tight opening and he lets out a moan. _He's so fucking tight. _

"You're so fucking tight." I say.

"I…I have never bottomed before." Ignacio says.

"Are…are you serious?" I ask.

"Yes, so please be gentle." He says.

"I'll be gentle baby, don't worry." I say. I move my finger around a bit and I pull my finger out and insert two into his opening. I scissor them around a bit and he lets out a groan.

"Oh god baby, right there." Ignacio says. Once I am sure that he is fully prepared, I pull my fingers out, and I pick up the condom, open it, and slip it onto my hard member.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"Yes." Ignacio says as he spreads his legs a bit wider. I slowly push into him and the both of us moan.

"Let me know when you're ready." I say. A couple of minutes later, he nods, so I slowly pull out of him until just the tip remains in him and then I slowly push into him again.

"Faster." Ignacio says. I set a quick pace that I know will send us both over the edge with in minutes.

"Oh god baby. I don't think I can last much longer." Ignacio says. I take hold of his hard member and I start stroking him in time with my thrusts. A couple of minutes later, the both of us cum, and after recuperating, I slowly pull out of him and I let out a groan. I take the condom off and throw it into the trash can that is next to the bed.

"Oh god. I…I love you Rey." _Did he just say, what I think he said? I sure the hell hope so, or I am going to look like a total dumb ass in a couple of seconds._

"I love you too." I say as I give him a kiss.

"Do…do you mean it?" He asks.

"Yes baby. I've loved you since the day I met you." I say.

"Me too." He says as we kiss again. Ignacio reaches over to the night stand a takes a couple of tissues out of the tissue box and after wiping the cum off of his stomach, he throws the tissues into the trash can.

"I think our Slurpee's melted." He says as he picks up his Slurpee and shows it to me.

"Oh well. I'll buy you another one tomorrow." I say.

"Ok." He says as he sets the Slurpee down and lays back down. I lay my head on his chest and a few minutes later, I drift to sleep. Good night everyone.

**This is for you Bill. I hope you like this one shot. Thanks for suggesting this pairing to me. I like it a lot. **


End file.
